


The Purpose of a Prank

by DuskyDancing



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prank Wars, SoKai Destined Oath Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDancing/pseuds/DuskyDancing
Summary: Sora has the perfect prank in mind for Kairi, but the situation changes when he sees that she’s had a rough day.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Purpose of a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Destined Oath sokai discord server’s annual zine! I had a blast participating this year, and there are some really wonderful and talented people there! The zine is free, so feel free to check it out if you like!

Sora and Kairi’s prank war had started innocently enough. 

All he had done was carry her kicking and screaming over his shoulder into the ocean and dunk her underwater. A fun and celebratory way to return home, he’d thought, and that would have been the end of it. 

Then she’d gotten revenge by tipping his boat over on their way back to the main island. He couldn’t let her get the last laugh, so he’d taken her in for a third swim once they’d tied off their boats. It’d been chaos ever since. Sometimes weeks would pass before another prank would happen - a sign stuck to the other’s back, an exploited gullibleness, and the never-failing jaunt into the ocean. Their schedule couldn’t be  _ too _ consistent, or else they’d be predictable.

This ‘war’ continued years into their relationship, into their shared home where few rooms were zones of truce. Now, Sora made the bold choice to upgrade his pranks to include food, a sweet and fluffy lemon meringue pie, to be specific. It had taken him several attempts to get the filling consistency just right, so the pie wouldn’t fall apart while it sat in waiting. By the time the fluff-to-firm ratio had been perfected, Sora’s arms ached from beating egg whites.

The trigger contraption, strangely enough, had been the most fun to set up. Inspired from the catapults of Thebes and Olympus, a long wooden arm would hold the pie in place along the wall beside their front door. A string held the arm back, but as soon as the door would open - bam! The tension would release, and a spring would propel the arm in an arc to greet whoever had opened the door.

His biggest worry was the weight of the swing. He’d tested it several times with no pie ammo to make sure it wouldn’t land too hard. In hindsight, using himself as a test dummy meant that he’d technically played himself, but he was saving the  _ real _ thing for Kairi.

Now with everything in place and their kitchen smelling like lemons, all he could do was wait.

That morning, he’d innocently asked Kairi to travel to the main island and buy a long list of food that Sora had  _ conveniently _ forgotten to pick up during the week, including replacing the many eggs he’d discarded. She’d pouted and shook her head adorably, but still happily agreed to it. 

Kairi was still Kairi, after all.

The round trip by boat on it’s own would have given Sora atleast enough time to prepare, and that was assuming she’d found every item on the list right away.

The bell down by the docks rang, signalling that someone had just arrived to shore. Sora glanced out the window down the beach path, and sure enough he spotted Kairi securing her small row boat. 

Perfect timing. All he needed to do now was lay low and wait for her to fall into his trap. 

Another detail caught his eye before he could duck away, however, which made him stop and glance her way again. Her gentle smile, which usually graced her face in some slight way at all times, was absent. Her hair and clothing looked soaked as well, as if she’d been swimming. 

Had she fallen in?

He got his answer when her bags that she’d taken into town to go shopping with were also soaked. And empty.

“Kairi!” He jumped out the window without another word and ran towards her. 

She froze at his sudden appearance, but greeted him with a restrained, hesitant smile. As he got closer, her eyes revealed just how red and puffy they were, likely not from the salt water. She frantically rubbed her face, but it was too late now.

Sora ran up to her and wrapped her in the tightest hug he could. She squeaked in surprise before gently folding her arms around his waist. 

“Sorry I’m so soaked,” she said, giggling but still withdrawn.

“I don’t care.” He pulled back to look at her. She was uncharacteristically hiding her face, so he used his hand to slowly lift her chin. “What’s wrong, Kairi?”

Her face fell again, and she showed him the back of her hand. She wasn’t injured, so Sora looked to her with confusion.

“My ring, Sora. I-I lost it in the ocean.” She hugged her shoulders and sniffled. “I tried to go in after it, but then the boat tipped and-” she lifted the soaked empty bags she carried, “I lost the food too.”

“Kairi,” Sora unfurled her fingers from gripping her arms so tightly and took both of her hands. “That’s why you’re so upset? It’s okay, they’re just  _ things _ .”

“The ring was from  _ you _ , Sora! Of course it matters!” she cried. “The food was only frustrating on top of everything, plus you asked me to…”

“Hey, don’t you remember who has a little bit of water magic with them?” He pointed back to his chest. “I do! Plus, we’re both great swimmers, and I wouldn’t mind having Donald turn us into merpeople if we need to.” He winked, and she let out the first huff of laughter. “We’ll go back out and find it in no time, I promise.” He took her hands again and rubbed over her knuckles with his thumbs. “In the meantime, what can I do now to help you feel better?”

She wiped her eyes, and her usual graceful smile began to reappear. “You’re the sweetest, Sora. For now, just a relaxing cup of hot tea sounds perfect.”

As she resumed her walk up their sandy front yard to their door, Sora froze in horror. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh no.  _

In his worry, he’d completely forgotten about the trap waiting for her just a few feet away. To make matters worse, that very trap was the reason he’d sent her out on a ruse, and she blamed herself for failing to do what  _ he’d _ asked of her. If he was going to make her feel better, a lemon pie to the face was definitely  _ not _ going to help.

“Wait!” Sora jumped in front of Kairi and held his arms out. She tilted her head at his sudden urgency. “Uh-I mean, lemme get the door for you atleast.”

Her puzzled expression didn’t subside, but she still nodded and let him go first. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened their front door. As quickly as he’d practiced, the perfect summer breeze against his face was replaced by cold, sticky filling. The impact wasn’t painful at least, and it smelled delicious. However, the heavenly laughter that erupted from behind him soon drowned out the rest of his senses. 

He couldn’t see Kairi, but these fits of giggles often sent her hunched over, if not collapsed completely on the ground. He huffed and wiped the pie from his face, thankful that he’d closed his eyes. 

When his vision cleared, he was greeted with a sight just as lovely as the sound of her laughter. Happy tears now peppered her cheeks, and her bright smile illuminated the space around her. Soon enough, he began to laugh right along with her.

“S-Sora!” she could barely speak, “What was that?” Her tears of laughter were brushed away in an attempt to recompose herself, only to quickly be replaced by more. 

He shrugged and licked the filling that covered his lips. “Oh, you know, just having a little fun.”

“Well, don’t leave me out of it,” she said before kissing his cheek.

Sora froze at the unexpected affection. This certainly wasn’t the first time she’d kissed him, but he already knew he’d never tire of them. The pie filling hopefully covered his blushing cheeks, saving him from even more humiliation. But despite it all, the teasing expression that had always come with Kairi’s pranks was absent. Her eyes were soft, joyful, and her smile remained as bright as ever.

“That was supposed to be for me, wasn’t it?” she asked.

He wiped more filling from his nose and eyes and nodded. “Yeah, it would’ve been a good one too,” he laughed.

She leaned in and surprised him with a kiss on his other cheek, flustering him even further. When she pulled back again, she licked the meringue from her lips, and Sora’s mouth went dry.

“Aw, you would’ve gotten me so good,” she giggled. “But I’m still impressed. I wouldn’t have minded wearing something so delicious.”

“I couldn’t go through with it after I saw how sad you looked,” he said, rubbing the back of his head with his clean hand. “It was worth it to see you smile.”

Now she was the one who blushed. She said nothing at first, but with a gentle smile she took his hand and led him inside. “Well, I’m helping you clean up now. You have more of that pie, right?”

Sora chuckled and followed her. “More than you’ll ever need.”

Things had not gone as expected that day, but he didn’t mind one bit that the tables had turned. More opportunities to prank her would come, but in truth they were just another excuse for Sora to spend time with Kairi. To think about her and make her laugh. As long as he got that for the rest of his life, he’d be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Self care is writing post-canon domestic fluff sokai


End file.
